


oh, i'm gonna be your wound

by shellsgoboom



Category: Martin and Lewis
Genre: Love, M/M, Pining, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, too many Feelings for the boys to handle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellsgoboom/pseuds/shellsgoboom
Summary: “Tell me a secret,” he feels the words against his skin more than he hears them; soft puffs of air on his neck sending ripples down his spine.
Relationships: Jerry Lewis/Dean Martin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	oh, i'm gonna be your wound

“Tell me a secret,” he feels the words against his skin more than he hears them; soft puffs of air on his neck sending ripples down his spine.

“You already know all the secrets I'm gonna tell, kid.”

He risks a glance across and there's that look, the one that disarms him and leaves him breathless. Intense and far too knowing for a boy who plays the child so well.

“Did you ever think we'd make it this far? When we met?”

“Not in a million years.”

Jerry's face morphs into exaggerated offence as he pushes away, “well it's nice to know you had so much faith in us,” he pouts, heaving a dramatic sigh.

Dean's fingers twitch against the urge to pull him back to his side.

“Did you?”

“I knew right the moment I set eyes on ya! Why d'you think I put up with you for so long?”

“Really? That was your first thought?”

“Sure.”

Jerry shuffles back to his previous position pressed up alongside him. _Back where he belongs._ Dean ignores the thought that flits through his mind and focuses instead on Jerry's tone. For all Jerry's acting abilities he's a terrible liar. He briefly considers letting it go, but curiosity gets the better of him.

“What did you really think?”

There's a hesitant pause, “I thought you were a handsome fella, but you already know that.”

 _There's more,_ Dean realises, and despite everything inside him shouting to keep quiet he hears himself asking, “and?”

“You shouldn't ask questions you don't want to hear the answer to.”

This is his way out. Jerry is handing it to him on a plate, no questions asked. _Don't do this to yourself Dino, there's no going back._

“I want to hear it.”

He doesn't realise he's spoken out loud until he hears the choked laugh in his ear.

“I thought,” Jerry's voice has dropped to an almost whisper, his eyes closed tight, “I thought to myself, boy you'd better be careful,” his fingers have gripped Dean's shirt and Dean doesn't dare move, “one day this guy's gonna break your heart. He's gonna take it, and break it, and the worst part is you're gonna let him do it.”

For a moment Dean can't breathe, doesn't think he'll ever be able to breathe properly again. His chest is tight and his heart clenches and he wonders if this is what a heart attack feels like but _no, not a heart attack, something else, something you can't name, won't name, mustn't name._

Jerry is trembling against him and he needs to speak, needs to say something to make this all okay but the words are caught in his throat, tangled and suffocating. He turns to face his partner, one hand reaching up to wipe away the tears before they can fall and the other pressed soft against Jerry's chest, fingers curled as if he can reach inside and soothe the rapid beating beneath.

He has a thousand desperate pleas on his lips _(I don't want to hurt you)_ but he still can't make a sound _(please don't let me break you)_ so he leans forward slowly _(please forgive me)_ and presses them softly, carefully to Jerry's, praying they'll be understood.

He doesn't know if it's enough. He doesn't know if all he can give will ever be enough, but if he's going to break this beautiful boy in his arms then he knows he'll have to break himself a little too.


End file.
